


A Little Bit of Trouble

by Specter4



Series: The Tales of Fire and Fluff [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: Sandor has a little problem, one that might be a bit more than he can handle.





	A Little Bit of Trouble

Sandor smiled, the most recent litter were larger than most. Even the 2nd smallest pup was larger than his hand. The smallest however was a different story. She was the oddest pup he’d ever seen. She was a drastic change from the normal black on brown long legged, short eared, long tailed hounds he usually bred. This one had blonde fur with white patches on her feet, chest, and face. Her legs were more like stumps, and her ears were huge, almost larger than her head. To top it all off, she had no tail, not even a stump, like it had been docked. She was friendly too, none of the other pups would yip when he walked in, none of them laid on their back begging for a belly rub. Only her, only the odd one. The maids, had started calling her Lil, due to her small stature.

One of the pups yelped, bringing him out of his musings. The largest of the litter had cornered Lil and was nipping at her overly large ears. Normally he would let them be, knowing that they wouldn’t hurt each other, but Lil was half the other pups size, and something told him that this wouldn’t end well. Sighing he stepped over the small fence that served as their pen, with one hand he picked up Lil and with the other he nudged the larger one away. She wiggled in his grasp and started licking his hand. “ You certainly are a strange one aren't you?” she cocked her ears forward and tilted her head to the side.  
“Oh!” he turned to face the sound, it was the kennel master James. “Pardon me, My Lord, I was unaware that you were down here.” he noticed the pup in his grasp. “I see you’ve been acquainted with the troublemaker.”

“Troublemaker?”

“Yes, that one.” He jabbed a finger at fur ball in his hand. “Is always getting out of the pen, everytime I find and patch a hole, she finds another one. If she does it again I’ll lock her in a box.” Lil cowered at the kennel master’s tone. She tucked herself into Sandor’s hand. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, the idea of this strange little creature being locked in a box angered him.

“I'll take care of her, you go.” with that he left the kennels, and the confused kennel master. Once he reached his chambers he set her on the bed. She sat, and looked at him expectantly. “A troublemaker huh?” she yipped “You know little one that could get you in some major trouble.” she yipped again “James is a harsh kennel master, that’s why he’s good at it, he doesn't stand for trouble making” yip “pups.” she seemed to bark every time he said the word trouble. “Trouble” bark “Trouble” bark. This was odd. “Is that your name? Trouble?” she barked and ran in circles “Well I guess it is. Well, Trouble I don’t think you’ll be much of a hunting dog, not with those legs. You get into trouble and are too clever for your own good.” Suddenly an idea hit him. “I may know the perfect owner for you.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyrion was walking to the banquet hall, when a steward ran up to him. “Lord Tyrion, there is a raven for you from Clegane’s keep.”

“The Hound? What could he possibly want?”

“I do not know, My Lord, only that the message is for you.” Tyrion sighed, he had been hoping for a peaceful meal. It seemed that was now off the table.

“Bring it to my chambers, I’ll read it there.” The steward nodded and ran off. Tyrion headed to his room, and the boy arrived a few moments after him. “Very good, now go get some dinner, and have a plate sent up for me.”

“Yes My Lord.” he smiled gratefully, and ran off. Tyrion settled into his chair, and opened the scroll.

_Imp-_  
_I have a Troubling matter to discuss with you._

Tyrion chuckled, short, to the point, and very uncouth. Very much Sandor Clegane, he didn’t even sign it. The message itself confused him, what could he possibly need to discuss. He had always been capable of taking care of himself. Still if Clegane wished for him to go, he would go. The man who earned the name The Hound, was no longer a snarling dog. Yes he was still brash and rude, but he no longer held all people to the same shit standard. He trusted now. Sandor rarely contacted anyone outside of his keep, so him asking for Tyrion to visit had to be important. Tyrion pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill.

_Clegane-_  
_Your message intrigued me. I look forward to a visit to Clegane’s keep. I will be arriving within a fortnight. Please avoid all the formal preparations, though I doubt you would anyway. And knowing you there will be plenty of Dornish red._  
_-Tyrion Lannister_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 days later Tyrion arrived, and as he thought there was no great festivities. Only a small group of servants, and Sandor himself. Tyrion couldn’t help but smile at the once Hound. “It is good to see you Clegane, you look at ease. “ the burnt man gave a hint of a smile.

“Follow me Imp.” he lead him through the keep and up a flight of stairs. He even waited, when the dwarf struggled with the large steps. Cleganes were big, it seems fit that their home would match. He then lead him through a corridor and into a room. On the bed there was a small furry lump. “She’s on the bed” he walked over and nudged the ball. “Trouble wake up.” Suddenly the inert form turned into a squirming puppy. Tyrion was immediately fascinated by her. She was shorter than any dog he had seen, but it wasn’t until she jumped off the bed that he realized how short she was.

“Oh my” she only came up to Sandor’s ankle. “ Will she get any bigger?’

“ She should, but not much. The others are nearly full grown.” the pup was running around Sandor’s feet jumping and tugging on his pant leg.

“What’s her name”

‘Trouble”

“Trouble?”

“She kept escaping, the kennel master called her a troublemaker, and the name stuck.”

“Can I pet her?” he didn’t respond, instead he bent down and picked her up.

“Sit on the floor” Tyrion gave him a confused look, but did as he was told. Soon after the big man followed, settling down stiffly. The pup squirmed and set off once she was set down. “Trouble come back!” she paused at her name. ‘Trouble come!” she padded over. He grasped the scruff of her neck and nodded to Tyrion. Slowly he reached his hand out to let her sniff. She didn't even bother, as soon as she noticed him she dashed forward and started licking his face.

“Trouble stop!” he was laughing at this point, Sandor chuckled a bit as well. ‘Is she normally like this?”

“Yes and no. She is friendly, but not normally this friendly. It seems she likes you. Good. I was intending to give her to you.”

“What”

“It fits, an imp for the Imp.” Tyrion studied her, she had all the markers, short legs, a longish torso, and a large head.

“You’re giving me a dwarf dog?” Sandor chuckled as he stood.

“No, I’m giving you Trouble.”


End file.
